


Dock

by rogueghosts



Category: Picturesque
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, Love, M/M, Peaceful, dock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueghosts/pseuds/rogueghosts
Summary: Kyle takes Zach to his favorite place.Alone.Just the two of them.But no, it's not a date…





	Dock

Zach was at Kyle's house, who had decided to stay there with his friend after Dylan and Jordan had left.

"Wanna go somewhere?" Kyle asked suddenly, glancing over at his best friend.

"Sure," Zach answered, "where?"

"It's a surprise," Kyle replied, face instantly lighting up.

"Okay. When do we leave?"

"Now. C'mon," Kyle said, grabbing Zach's hand and running to the front door.

Kyle opened the door and dragged Zach outside.

"Kyle—wait!—I don't have shoes on!"

Kyle rolled his eyes playfully and then smiled at Zach. "Then put them on!" he laughed, holding out the door.

"I couldn't when you were literally dragging me out of the house! Seriously, how and why are you so energetic?"

He shrugged. "Dunno. Just put your shoes on."

Zach slipped his Vans on, making sure to not let Kyle wait too long.

Zach opened the screen door again, stepping outside. "I'm still curious on where we're going."

"On a date."

Zach's breathing got caught in his throat. "I—you, me—date? W-What?"

Kyle started laughing. "You should've seen your face, man! Oh, that was hilarious!"

Zach mentally calmed down. "You're a dick."

"Are you actually offended, Zach? It was a joke, calm down," Kyle chuckled.

_It wouldn't be a joke if you realized how I actually felt about you._

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

Kyle smiled at him, "C'mon," he said, offering his hand.

Zach took it, and Kyle caught him off-guard when he took off running.

" _Jesus_ , you're fast," Zach complained.

Kyle just laughed.

They ran all the way to a field. There was a dock there.

"What're we doing, going fishin'?" Zach asked.

Kyle smiled. "Nope." He ran over to the dock, still holding Zach's hand. Neither of them objected or pulled their hand away.

Kyle sat down on the edge of the dock, gazing at the water. "Beautiful, isn't it? This is one of my favorite places."

Zach sat down next to Kyle. "Yeah, it's breathtaking. Picturesque, even."

Kyle turned and smiled at him, his blue eyes sparkling.

_God, his eyes_ , Zach thought.

_They looked just like the ocean._

"Zach? You okay?" Kyle questioned, eyes full of concern.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just…" he trailed off.

"Just what?"

_In love with you, Kyle Hollis. I'm in love with you._

"Nothing—forget it."

Kyle looked at him funny. "If you say so," he replied unsurely. "This is peaceful, isn't it?"

"Yeah. I can see why you like it here so much."

Kyle rested his head on Zach's shoulder, closing his eyes. "I like it here. It calms me down when I'm stressed," he admitted.

Zach felt flattered that Kyle had told him this. It was like sharing a secret—he was happy that Kyle trusted him with this information, even if it was just little things.

"You can talk to me if you're stressed," Zach said.

"I wouldn't want to bother you."

"You wouldn't be," he told Kyle.

He felt Kyle shift. "Okay, I'll talk to you," he paused for a second, "let's go over there!" he said, suddenly getting up from the dock and running over to a bench.

Zach smiled, adoring how childish Kyle could still be.

_Adorable. He's adorable._

"C'mon, Zach!"

"Alright, I'm coming!" Zach exclaimed, still smiling.

He got up and followed Kyle to the bench. He sat down next to him, not being able to keep his eyes off him.

"What're you looking at?" Kyle asked, blushing and smiling.

_Ohmygodthat'sadorableohmygodhowcouldhepossiblygetcuterohmygod_ —

"You," Zach replied.

"Why?"

"Because you look pretty in the light," Zach said, and mentally face palmed himself for not being able to keep his mouth shut for once.

"I—T-Thank you," Kyle stuttered, cheeks still tainted pink.

_He'sembarrassedohgodwhyisthatsocute?_

"You're welcome," he said, and grabbed Kyle's hand, threading their fingers together.

Kyle looked down at their hands intertwined and smiled.

"Hey, Zach?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I do something stupid?"

"As long as it won't get us killed, go for it," Zach replied nervously, not sure what Kyle meant by "stupid".

Kyle leaned in towards Zach, pressing his lips to his cheek. Kyle pulled back immediately, stuttering a "sorry" and pulling his hand away from Zach's.

Zach blinked, unsure of what to say.

"C-Can we do that again?"

_Wow, that was bad._

Kyle looked at him, face still red.

"I-I mean, o-only if you want to," he clarified.

Kyle didn't say anything, he only nodded.

So Zach took that as his cue to move his right hand to Kyle's waist and the other on his cheek.

Zach connected their lips and it was…

Sweet? Passionate? Loving?

Zach didn't know, nor did he care to think of even finding the exact word to describe it.

But if he had to, the only word that came close to resembling what the kiss was like would have to be:

Perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of Kyle's Instagram post here: https://www.instagram.com/p/BSHa7hbhESX/


End file.
